Draco and Hermione: All this time: Chapter 1
by FlorenceIndia
Summary: Hermione has never understood why Draco has hated her. But here she finds out the truth; and it's quite the opposite of hate...


Chapter 1: Hermione and Draco: How I really feel

As Hermione packed her books away, she heard a presence behind her and immediately turned to face Draco. Hermione hated the way he lurked behind her; as if to scare her.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco sneered in a way that made Hermione feel small and childlike.

"I said what do you want?!"

Draco backed up sneering;

"Calm down Granger. You seem stressed - boyfriend treated you bad, that Weasley always has been stupid."

"Shut up!" screamed Hermione, rage boiling in her chest. She did like Ron and he wasn't interested in her. He was upstairs celebrating with Lavender. Although she hated to admit it; Malfoy was right. She need to get over these feelings.

"Why do you care anyway?"

Draco stopped sneering and turned to walk away. Hermione wasn't taking this;

"All these years you've been mean to me, calling me nasty names. What's all this for, why do you do this?"

Draco continues to walk away, Hermione begins to run after him down the hallway, calling after him:

"I've never done anything to you!"

Draco stops in his tracks and turns to face her with a look of anger, pain and longing.

"Yes you have" he replies.

"What, tell me what I've done, I don't understand" Hermione calls pulling his arm for him to face her.

Draco turns and faces her so that they are almost close enough to kiss.

"You made me fall in love with you."

Hermione is shocked, she can't think what to say next. She cannot think of what to say to make this seem rational. She just stood there, centimetres from his lips. Before she could come up with a witty retort; she was kissing him. It was a passionate and erotic kiss. This is something Hermione had never experienced. They pulled away. Hermione looks down ashamed that he wasn't feeling the same feelings as her. Draco was looking back at her staring into her beautiful eyes. He was struggling do believe she had just kissed him. This was what he had always wanted to do, but was too ashamed to do because of the taunts and sneers he would have got from his family. He right now he didn't care. Right now it was just him, and the girl of his dreams.

Draco cupped Hermione's face in his hands and leant into her lips. He started slowly then built up into loving kiss. He backed her up into the wall feeling her up in all the ways he had dreamed of doing. Suddenly Hermione pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Draco questioned; scared she wasn't feeling what he was.

"Not here. We'll get caught."

"It's fine. They don't care were just kissing"

"No! I need you. We should go somewhere else"

Draco couldn't believe his luck, Hermione was already half way down the corridor. She turned round to look at him:

"What Malfoy, are you scared to break the rules?"

Draco liked this Hermione. This Hermione who kisses him in the Hogwarts hallways and breaks the school rules.

They ran, breathless hand in hand through the school until suddenly they stopped in front of a bare wall. Hermione and Draco both closed their eyes and a door appeared before them. Draco cautiously heaved the door open. The room of requirement was completely full of pillows and beds.

They entered slowly. Then they were kissing again. Hard passionate kissing. Draco's tongue dancing in and out to play with Hermione's. Draco began to slowly reach his hand under Hermione's jumper and onto her breast. Massaging the mound slowly, Hermione begins to breathe heavily and moan as Draco kisses her neck. His tongue licking her ear, and gently sucking. He then rips of her jumper and furiously rips open her shirt. He then moves in on Hermione's breast and slowly kisses each breast all over before returning to her lips.

Hermione had had enough of being controlled. She takes off his jumper and hold his bare chest to hers; letting their skin touch in every way. Draco they lifts Hermione up onto him in an embrace. He carries her over to a bed, and pins her underneath him.


End file.
